


Полная луна

by fandom Drarry 2020 (fandom_Drarry_2020), stuffcobbsays



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Multi, Post-Hogwarts, Unrequited Love, Voyeurism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25333162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Drarry_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Drarry%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuffcobbsays/pseuds/stuffcobbsays
Summary: В полную луну Астория смотрит на своего жениха, а тот смотрит не на нее.
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Lucius Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom Drarry 2020 драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга G-T





	Полная луна

Подруги говорят ей: какой он красивый, милая, как же тебе повезло с женихом. Она знает, как красив он в полумраке, в лунном свете; ни свечей, ни огня здесь не жалуют, зато лунного света в избытке. В полную луну ждут особого гостя — он приезжает заполночь, она слышит перестук трости, гулко разносящийся по каменным коридорам, и тихонько идет следом. В полную луну она смотрит на своего жениха, а тот смотрит не на нее.

Здесь не жалуют ни свечей, ни огня, зато лунного света в избытке, и от раза к разу она смотрит и никак не может насмотреться — как пристально вглядываются в глубину чужой спальни, чужой тайны его глаза, как приоткрываются его губы. Как мучительно медленно он ласкает себя, как любит кого-то взглядом в темноте — того, с кем она никогда не сравнится.

Лунный свет отражается в старых зеркалах, вырисовывает запретное, стыдное — смуглое тело, переплетенное с белым, то двигается, как единое целое, то замирает, не издавая ни звука; струятся серебристые пряди, ловит лунные отблески отброшенная, забытая трость. 

Полная луна заходит за облако, и ее жених приходит к ней в спальню в серых предутренних сумерках. 

— Ну здравствуй, нареченная, — насмешливо говорит он; у него злые глаза и злые тонкие губы.

— Не трогай меня, не трогай, — просит она истерично, а он крепко держит ее за руки, так, что больно запястьям, и что-то говорит про договор, про наследника. А ей так противно, господи, он ведь этими же руками… Ох.

Ох, как же больно, господи, смотри в потолок, думай об Англии, твое тело для этого и создано, оно привыкнет, притерпится.

Астория Гринграсс плачет и плачет.


End file.
